Limits
by CalamumAtramento
Summary: Bella slams the window shut after Edward prevents her from seeing Jacob. Eclipse AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**Limits**_

**Chapter 1: Of Realizations and Epiphanies **

_Alice! Damn. I'd forgotten to account for her in my plans. He must have her watching me._

_"She got nervous when your future rather abruptly disappeared five minutes ago."_

_My eyes, already wide with surprise, popped wider._

_"Because she can't see the wolves, you know," he explained in the same low murmur. "Had you forgotten that? When you decide to mingle your fate with theirs, you disappear, too. You couldn't know that part, I realize that. But can you understand why that might make me a little . . . anxious? Alice saw you disappear, and she couldn't even tell if you'd come home or not. Your future got lost, just like theirs._

_"We're not sure why this is. Some natural defense they're born with?" He spoke as if he were talking to himself now, still looking at the piece of my truck's engine as he twirled it in his hands. "That doesn't seem entirely likely, since I haven't had any trouble reading their thoughts. The Blacks' at least. Carlisle theorizes that it's because their lives are so ruled by their transformations. It's more an involuntary reaction than a decision. Utterly unpredictable, and it changes everything about them. In that instant when they shift from one form to the other, they don't really even exist. The future can't hold them. . . ."_

_I listened to his musing in stony silence._

_"I'll put your car back together in time for school, in case you'd like to drive yourself," he assured me after a minute._

_With my lips mashed together, I retrieved my keys and stiffly climbed out of the truck._

_"Shut your window if you want me to stay away tonight. I'll understand," he whispered just before I slammed the door._

I bit my tongue to keep myself from lashing out at him. I jammed my fingers in my pockets. I could feel the anger and rage bubbling deep inside me. My hands shook from the force of it. His expression remained stony. Without another word, I walked into the house.

The fury was fueling my steps. I reached my room, and I slammed the window shut. I drew the curtains, and fell onto the bed. His behavior was deplorable. No one should be allowed to act like this. Suddenly, an epiphany struck me. I had been allowing Edward to do. I didn't set boundaries with him in the first place. I allowed him to make all the decisions without protesting. If I couldn't even respect myself, then how could I expect him to respect my wishes?

_Respect…_

I laughed bleakly at that word. Tears started to gather around my eyes. I held them back. For once in my life, I would be strong. I wouldn't allow him or his ridiculous decisions to affect me this way. Everyone had their limits, and Edward just crossed mine.

"Bella! Do you want to have some dinner?"

My dad's words interrupted my musings.

"No, thanks!" I replied.

I couldn't allow Edward to treat me like this. His words echoed in my head:

_"She got nervous when your future rather abruptly disappeared five minutes ago."_

Alice allowed Edward to know that I planned to see Jacob. Even she was keeping me from seeing my best friend. The rage was back in full force. I grabbed the pillow and screamed into it. Even someone who I considered to be a friend didn't respect my wishes. Enough was enough. I would show them I could be resourceful as well. I would show them I didn't need their fucking permission to do anything.

My resolve grew stronger. Although I loved Edward and his family beyond measure, there needed to be certain limits on what they can and can't do. My self-respect can't and won't be compromised.

* * *

I slammed my hand on the snooze button of the alarm. I covered my mouth with my hand to stifle the yawn. Sleep hadn't come easily. Glancing at the mirror, I noticed my wayward hair. I raked my fingers across my hair to tame it. I could never compare to the beauty of the Cullens.

_No...No...No..._

I couldn't think like this. Putting them on a pedestal would be a huge mistake. It was as if a light went of inside my head. I couldn't keep thinking negatively about myself and placing them above me. This vicious cycle had to stop. My anger rose again, but this time it wasn't only at Edward. It was at myself. I actively put myself down because I couldn't match a ridiculously high standard of beauty in my head. I couldn't expect myself to look like him.

_Unfeasible...Unrealistic...and just wrong_

However, that didn't mean I couldn't at least try to look decent. Sifting through my closet, I picked a nice pair of dark wash jeans and a long-sleeved lace shirt. Examining myself in mirror, I actually liked the way I looked.

_Not bad_

I snickered at my internal monologue. My thoughts shifted to Edward. His overprotective tendencies were unbearable, but Alice, Jasper, Esme, and perhaps Carlisle agreed with his behavior.

_Look at Bella...The weak human who can't walk across a flat surface without tripping...someone who had no self preservation skills...someone who was inept at everything in life..._

My hands began to shake again. I took a deep breath to calm myself. The first thing I needed to do was how to confront Edward about my feelings. The word confrontation didn't resonate well with me. A reasonable discussion about his behavior would suffice. He needed to realize his behavior was unacceptable. Not only that, but he also needs to realize I am capable of making my own decisions. I wasn't a fucking doll. I wasn't some toy he and his family could pick and play with whenever they wished. Just because I was a human didn't mean I was completely incompetent.

Thoughts of inadequacies rushed through my mind. I mused about Edward's departure. His words had cut across my skin like lashes. I clutched at my heart at the pain the words still created within me. Gritting my teeth, I walked down the stairs. I needed to actually discuss Edward about his harsh words and actions. His explanations about just protecting me fell short. I knew there were deeper reasons for why he left. His reasons were far too shallow.

I grabbed some cereal from the cabinet and noticed a note attached to the cabinet.

_Bella,_

_I had to go to the station early today. See you later._

_- Charlie_

I placed the note back onto the cabinet. I didn't want to have a discussion with Edward right away. I needed time to gather my thoughts and articulate them properly. I couldn't let him distract me from the important issues. I finally reached my limit with Edward's ridiculous evasions and explanations.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I wanted to write a fanfiction where Bella goes through a metamorphosis. The italicized text from the first part was taken directly from Eclipse. There is a lot of inner thoughts in this chapter, but there will be more dialogue in the next chapter. Please let me know what you think! Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Limits**_

**Chapter 2: Of Rationalizations and Discussions **

I pulled up into school. The truck protested loudly when I tried to park it. As usual, the cloudy skies made the school look dreary. I glanced around to see Edward's Volvo parked two spaces away from mine. I cleared my throat, and prepared myself for the inevitable. Flickering my eyes across the school, I saw Edward standing with Alice and Jasper. His eyes were pleading with mine. The reality of the situation was a harsh surprise. Instead of feeling more anger, I just felt resigned. I got out of the car, and walked purposefully towards him.

"I need to talk to you," I informed him without preamble.

"Bella…," he whispered brokenly. He reached out for me, but I took a step back. I craved to be in his embrace, but this would distract me from what needed to take place. He looked heartbroken at my rejection, but I didn't waver. Feeling more confident, I told him, "No, you are going to listen to me. You won't distract me this time. What time are you free?"

His amber eyes looked at me with despair and uncertainty. I could see the wheels in his head turning. Alice and Jasper's expressions were just as morose as Edward's. Normally, their presence would have elicited happiness in me, but my feelings towards them were ambivalent. I couldn't tackle too many issues at once. Explaining myself clearly to Edward would be my first priority.

"I am-Of course, Bella. If you wish, we could meet tonight?" he inquired politely. His hands were clenched at his sides.

"Alright. Where?"

"My home? The rest of the family is going hunting. We can meet at 6 if you would like?"

His tone sounded like a question. I couldn't help but inwardly smile at the change in behavior already. Instead of telling me when we would meet, he actually asked me.

"Sounds good. See you then," I responded neutrally. I walked past him without so much as a backward glance. A lump in my throat was forming. I clutched my throat in an effort to stop my emotions from overflowing. His face had held so much regret, but regret wasn't enough. I wanted a sincere, heartfelt apology. I wanted him to stop making decisions for me. Most of all, I just wanted him to respect me and my wishes.

"Bella."

A voice rang out from the crowd.

"Hi Angela," I murmured despondently. She immediately put her arms around me.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. Just feeling a bit under the weather."

She scrutinized me, and shook her head in disbelief.  
"I know that's not what is bothering you, but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. If you ever need to talk, I am here."

Angela was far too perceptive for her own good. She looked at me expectantly. I could feel a bubble of laughter inside me. I covered my mouth with my hands to prevent the hysterical laughter from breaking out. What would I tell her? My vampire boyfriend wouldn't allow me to see my werewolf best friend. He and his all-seeing sister prevented me from seeing him because they deemed him to be dangerous. The irony of the their mentality wasn't lost on me. To top it all of, his reluctance to change me into a vampire was driving a wedge between Edward and me.

I snorted at the story of my life. Angela looked at me in surprise, but couldn't contain her smile at the ridiculous noise that emitted out of my mouth. I couldn't help but laugh at seeing her expression. Both of us probably looked like maniacs, but I couldn't stop snickering. I wiped the tears away from my face.

"Thanks Angela, but I don't think now is a good time to discuss it. Maybe sometime later?"

"Sure, Bella."

The school day dragged on and on. I didn't seen Edward again till Biology. He was sitting gracefully at our table. I could see his forest green sweater stretch across his shoulders as he straightened up in his chair. Feeling my heart rate accelerate, I cursed myself for not being in better control of my emotions. Regardless of how angry I was at him, his effect on me was impossible to deny. His eyes didn't leave me for a second. I sat down next to me, and placed my bag in between us to create some distance. I could feel his burning gaze on me, so I pulled my hair to the side to create a flimsy curtain between Edward and me.

"Bella...please," he implored as he ran his fingers down the side of my arm. Goosebumps covered my flesh at his light touch. I faced away from, "No, Edward. Please don't touch me."

I felt him recoil.

"We need to talk about these things, Edward. Frankly, I am tired of you always trying to distract me," I murmured. "I know you don't take me seriously at all, but for once, I want to feel like my emotions and thoughts matter to you, Edward."

Gathering my courage, I peeked at his face. His eyes were closed, jaw clenched, and his arms were folded tightly across his chest. His body language expressed the depth of his grief.

"I am very sorry you feel that way, Bella. I never meant to hurt you. I couldn't bear the thought of hurting you," he whispered genuinely, pinching his nose. Normally the gesture would have endeared me to him, but I saw red at his actions.

"If you couldn't bear the thought of hurting me, then how could you leave me? How could you make decisions about us without consulting me? How could you prevent me from seeing my best friend? How could you not care about how I would feel? You aren't my father." I lashed out at him. The words tumbled out of my mouth without a filter. However, I felt a huge relief in articulating those words. Even though I knew my words hurt him deeply, he needed to know the extent of the pain he caused me.

I wanted to push him away, but I knew this discussion needed to happen. This was the most important relationship of my life, and it had started stagnating. Stagnation was not an option. In the short and long run, moving forward was the best decision for us. Edward needed to realize the consequences of his controlling behavior.

I heard him breathe deeply. He opened his eyes, and they were darker than I had ever seen them. He looked at me in such anguish, but as much as I wanted to comfort him, I couldn't bear the thought of apologizing for the way he made me feel. Edward needed to hear my honest words. He reached out to touch me again, but stopped his arms midway. Taking note of my warning expression, he lowered his arms.

"We need to talk," he reiterated dejectedly. I didn't react to his obvious statement. Jessica, Angela, and Mike were entering the classroom. Mike glanced at Edward's melancholy expression and looked at me questioningly. I shook my head at him, and glanced at the clock to realize we still had three more hours of school. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Author's Note**: What did you think of this chapter? Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. Read and review! Constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks!


End file.
